


What Happened to Us?

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up sorta, Dates, F/M, Homework, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Kissing, Nathentte trash, One-Shot (unless you want me to continue), Original Character(s), Project, Study Date, Threats, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Adrien finds out his lady's identity, but what happens when she already dating someone? Will they break up or will Marinette continue dating this special someone. Sorry that I suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy. -Wifi





	

They had been dating for a year now. They were in there senior year of high school. When everything went down the drain. 

"Hey, Mari!" Nathaniel said walking up to her and giving her a kiss. "What do you want to do for our anniversary?"

"Um... why we don't we meet on the left bank of Notre Dame. Like on our first date," Marinette answered. It's going have to be a little bit later though because I have a patrol today. 

"Yeah that's perfect Mari. How about 7:30?" Nathaniel said then looked over at his girlfriend. Wow I'm really lucky to have her. 

"Well I go to go get ready. Bye," Marinette said than gave him a kiss then ran of. 

Marinette's room

"Tikki it's time to get ready," Marinette said. Then she walked to get her outfit on. Her outfit was a black skirt that flowed just passed the knees and a button up red blouse. Then opening the trap door to go down stairs she said. "Bye Mama and Papa! I'm going out with Nathaniel for our one year anniversary!" 

"Bye Sweetheart! Have fun," the Dupain-Chengs said in unison. 

On the Left Bank of Notre Dame

"Hey Nathaniel," Marinette said giving him a kiss. 

"Let's go Beautiful," Nathaniel said taking her hand. They walked over onto a boat and sat down on the seat. "Guess what I got you?" 

"Oh and guess what I got you?" Marinette said. 

"I said it first. I got you this beautiful heart necklace," Nathaniel said giving her the necklace. 

"Oh my gosh Nathaniel it is beautiful. I got you the best coloring and sketching pencils in all of Paris," Marinette said giving him the box full of pencils. Then gave him a kiss. Then after giving him a kiss she put on the necklace. 

A hour of trash later

"Bye Beautiful. Love you see you tomorrow," Nathaniel said. 

"See you tomorrow. Bye, love you," Marinette said then checked the time on her phone. It read 9:00. "I'm going to be late for patrol!" Marinette said then ran the rest of the way home. Said a quick goodnight to her parents then ran upstairs transformed and ran to the Eiffel Tower. Landing on the Eiffel Tower she said to Chat. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where were you My Lady?" Chat said. 

"Oh I was on a date with my boyfriend. I can't believe it we have been dating a whole year. It is truly amazing," Ladybug said with a sigh. 

'She has been dating someone for a year now. And she didn't tell. I never had a chance with her' Chat thought to himself then blurted out "What is your age?"

"Oh um I'm 16. Why do you ask?" Ladybug said in response. 

"You are my age? I was asking because a friend of mine just had there first anniversary today," Chat said. 'I now have no one. I used to have a crush on Marinette until she started to date Nathaniel and I have a crush on Ladybug and now she was taking away from me.' "My Lady whoever has your heart is lucky. My Lady congratulation. I really, really like you My Lady. If this guy ever breaks your heart I will break him. Sorry My Lady I just remembered I still have hours worth of homework to do I have to go." Chat said. 

"Good thing to because I have chemistry, biography, science, and math," Ladybug said agreeing with him. 

"Do you want to do it together?" Chat asked. 

"Why not the more the merrier!" Ladybug said. "Let's meet on top of Notre Dame." With that the super duo jumped away. The only reason why Ladybug decided to do homework with Chat is because her heart had softened for that mangey alley cat. 

On Notre Dame 

"Hey Chat," Ladybug said pulling out her homework. "What homework do you have?" Ladybug said sitting next to him. 

"Same thing as you expect I have some Mandarin to catch up on," Chat said not looking away from his work. 

"By the way what is you age. You never told me after I told you mine," Ladybug said starting with the chemistry. 

"Oh I'm the same age as you," Chat said looking over at his lady and what she was working on. "Oh my gosh I have that same homework!" Chat said digging through his bag. Then pulling it out he showed her. "I think we are either in the same school or in the same class." Chat said screaming internally. 'OMG WHO HAS BEEN DATING FOR A YEAR. THAT ISN'T GAY AND IS A GIRL!'

"I think we might. This does not mean you go looking for me!" Ladybug said laying with her hands on her head. 

"Ok My Lady what if I figure out who you are by accident?" Chat asked cocking his head to the side. 

"Well, Chaton, curiosity killed the cat," she said sitting back up. 

"Well My Lady didn't you hear satisfaction brought him back again," Chat said. 

"Yes. I know my power is creation but I will destroy you because you will try to break me up with him," Ladybug said. 'I just put Nathaniel in danger of heart break'

"Can I know the letter that starts his name or something about him," Chat Noir asked hoping for the answer he wanted. 

"No," Ladybug said then turned to her homework and they continued in silence. 

An hour later

'Ring ring' Ladybug reached for her yo-yo and put her finger to Chat's mouth. "Hey, Mon Cherie. How are you?" Ladybug said. 

Chat had great hearing so he heard what "Mon Cherie" her boyfriend said. "Hey, Love. I'm stuck on the homework. I was going to go over to your house then I realized that we have school tomorrow and it's like 11."

"Wait is it seriously 11? Oh and what did you need help with?" Ladybug answered then looked over at Chat who was sitting still looking down at his homework. 

"Oh the math what was the homework?" Mon Cherie asked. 

"It is page 305, questions 1-35. I hope you don't end up staying up till 12 like I usually do. I think the teacher might kill me," Ladybug said with a laugh. 

"Bye Love. I love you see you tomorrow in class," Mon Cherie said. 

"Love you too, Mon Cherie," Ladybug said then hung up. The she turned to Chat and said. "Thank you for being quiet."

"How did you get the call on your yo-yo?" Chat asked. 

"Tikki sends my calls to my yo-yo," Ladybug said. 

"Your kwami?" Chat asked. 

"Yes. You eavesdrop on our conversation didn't you?" Ladybug said turning to Chat and cocking her head. 

"Yes, I'm just sad he didn't say your name. I'm also sad and truly happy I'm sad that you are in love with him. I'm truly happy that he loves you and you are happy," Chat said looking down at his work. 

"Oh, Chat. I do love him, but you are my best friend. One of the only people I truly trust. So I will give you his hair color. He has red hair," Ladybug said pausing for a second. "If I hear a blonde boy bothering him I will hunt you down!" 

"Your wish is my command, My Lady," Chat said with a bow. "I've finished my homework how about you?" 

"Yes actually I finished it fifteen minutes ago. I just stuck around because you are my best friend and I wanted to stay to make sure you didn't need help," Ladybug said packing up her stuff. "By the way, Chat I've always liked you. Its just that Mon Cherie got to me first. Good night Chaton." After saying that Ladybug jumped away. 

"Well then My Lady I'll do anything to win your heart over," Chat said then jumped off to his house. 

School the Next Day

"Hello, Mon Cherie," Marinette said walking up to Nathaniel. "What time did you end up stay up to?"

"Hello, My Love. I ended up staying up to 11:30," Nathaniel said kissing Marinette. After that they walked to class. "I'll talk to you after class." Nathaniel said. 

Marinette responded. "Of course Mon Cherie. We will meet up for lunch later. Right?"

"Of course, My Love," Nathaniel said then sat down. 

Adrien walked up in time to hear the last bit. 'My Love is a common nickname right? And since when did Marinette call Nathaniel 'Mon Cherie' just like My Lady. Oh class is starting I should probably sit down. Marinette is always late to class and most teachers don't really like her for that reason. Could she be My Lady? I would just need them to--' he was snapped out of his day dream by Nino snapping his finger in front of Adrien's face. 

"Yo dude you ok?" Nino whispered with worry in his tone. 

"Yeah dude I'm fine just tired. I stayed up to 11:20 doing homework," Adrien said with a sigh. 

"Me too!" Marinette whispered screamed leaning forward looking at Nino and Adrien. 

"Is there something you would like to share with the class you three?" Ms. Bustier asked. 

"Um... we were just talking about that we had to stay up late doing all our homework," Marinette said looking at the other two for back up. 

"Yeah," Adrien and Nino said in unison. 

"Next time wait till after class," Ms. Bustier said turning back to the board. 

"Yes, Ms. Bustier," the three said in unison. 

"Getting back to the lesson. We will be doing the project in pairs. That I will be picking. The pairs are: Nino and Alya, Kim and Chloe, Rose and Sabrina, Adrien and Marinette, Nathaniel and Juleke, Alix and Ivan, Max and Myléne. Those are the groups and if you change them you fail the project," Ms. Bustier said. "In the project you have to come up with something that represents Paris in a unique way. Best one will be in the Bosgoius Grande Hotel. Please meet with up with your partners and start brainstorming ideas."

Adrien turned around then said. "So Marinette do you want to meet up at my house or your house?"

"My house. Nathaniel comes over sometimes as a surprise to my parents, so I bet the wouldn't mind," Marinette responded. 

"Ok so what should we do?" Adrien said still looking at the ravened haired girl. 

"I think we should--" Marinette was cut of by screaming. 

"MARITRASH, Don't you dare try anything on MY ADRIKINS!" Chloe said getting close to Marinette. 

"Don't worry Chloe. I'm dating Nathaniel, you know for more then a year. Get in the loop!" Marinette said then sat back down. 

"Hey, Love," Nathaniel said walking down to her. When he was right over her. She tilted her head up and kisses him. "I'm working at Juleke's for the project. We won't be able to study together today."

"Oh that's fine because Adrien is coming to do the project," Marinette said getting up. "I love you, Mon Cherie. See you tomorrow."

'If Love wasn't enough to know that his lady was dating Nathaniel. The Mon Cherie was just the conformation.' Adrien thought to himself. 'How could I let both the women I love get away to the same boy? What is that snapping sound?' 

"Adrien are you ok? Do you still want to do the project?" Marinette asked. "You don't have a fever do you?" Then she reached over to touch his head. "You don't have a fever. Why don't you go get a drink of water?"

 

"Yeah I will be back in a few," Adrien said then got up and left. When he was at the bubbler he said to Plagg. "How didn't I know My Lady was in my class."

"Well that took you long enough," Plagg said. 

"Ok.... Wait you knew this whole time?!?" Adrien said. "I just embarrassed myself in front of My Lady. All I can hope is that Nathaniel does something stupid and Marinette breaks up with him." After getting a drink he goes back in to class. 

When she saw Adrien enter the room again she got ready to explain the idea to him. When he was in his seat and turned Marinette said. "I got an idea! We should do a mask."

"Why is that" Adrien said. 'My Lady. Oh how I wish I could call you that or at the least, mine.'

"Well because Paris shows off its true beauty, but no one really think about our past as in under the mask," Marinette paused. "What do you think."

"I love that idea! It makes purrfect sense," Adrien said. Then looked up at Marinette who was cocking her head to the side. "Oh um I'm sorry!"

"Don't be it's just a pun," Marinette said looking down at her sketch. "Sorry you reminded me of a friend of mine. Let's walk home together so we can work on our project."

"Ok I'll be back in a minute I just have to call Natalie," Adrien said walking to his locker. "Hey Natalie. I'm going over to a friend's house for a project. The Dupain-Cheng's house. Yes I know I will be home by 8. Yes, Natalie. Goodbye." With that he hung up and walked to meet up with Marinette. When he got there he saw her making out with Nathaniel. "Marinette you ready?" 

"Um yes," she said backing away from Nathaniel. "Love you Mon Cherie. I'll call you later. Bye," Marinette said then walked with Adrien. "That must of been awkward. Sorry."

"It's fine," Adrien said. 'It's not everyday you see the love of your life kissing her one year boyfriend. I hope somehow they break up.' They walked to Dupain-Cheng's in silence. 

"Hey Mama, Papa. I brought Adrien home to work on a project. We will be up in my room," Marinette said walking up into her room. "So first of all we need to get felt and cardboard either that or we get the base of the mask from the store."

"That sounds like a good idea, My Lady," Adrien said then slapped his hand over his mouth. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"Minou? How did you find out?" Marinette said with tears swelling in her eyes. 

"When Nathaniel called you Love and when you called him Mon Cherie. I can't believe the love of my life was right under my nose. When you started dating Nathaniel I thought that I had a chance with Ladybug. Just to find out that she was dating someone for a year," Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Oh Minou. I truly did love you as Chat and Adrien, but when I started dating Nathaniel I had to forget about my feelings," Marinette said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

"Does this mean you are going to break up with him?" Adrien asked with hope in his tone. 

"No, silly kitty. I still really like him," Marinette said. 

"Are you sure you said like not love this time?" Adrien said stepping closer to Marinette. 

"I'm not sure anymore," Marinette said leaning closer to Adrien. 

'Ring ring' Marinette backs away and picks up her phone and puts her finger to her lip. "Hey Cherie. What's up?" Marinette said. 

"I um we need to talk right now!" Nathaniel said. 

"Ok meet me at the park in five minutes," Marinette said hung up and turning to Adrien she said. "You can play UMS3 while I'm gone." Then she went down stairs and waved bye to her parents. She walked to the park were she saw Nathaniel there. "Hello Mon Cherie. What is the matter?"

"Um I sorta kisses Juleke. She wanted me to tell you before we did anything else on the project. If this means we have to break up then so be it. I love you, but you deserve better," Nathaniel said. 

"I um don't know what to say. Except I felt guilty because in the past two months I've started to like Adrien again," Marinette said rubbing the back of her neck. 

"So this is a mutual break up?" Nathaniel said. 

"Yeah I guess so. Bye Nath see you in class tomorrow," after she said that she walked home. She walked up into the main house. She said hi to her parents and then continued up to her room. "Hey Mon Minou," Marinette said leaning over Adrien's shoulder. 

"So I'm back to being yours. What about your boyfriend?" Adrien asked cocking his head to the side. 

"What boyfriend?" Marinette said with a smirk. 

"You guys broke up?!?" Adrien screamed. 

"Yeah he kissed Juleke and I almost kissed you. Plus I felt guilty about starting to like Chat and you," Marinette said. 

"Well we have some unfinished business to do," Adrien said getting up and leaning towards Marinette. 

"Silly kitty, I haven't even been single for ten minutes," Marinette said pushing him back on his nose. 

"Come on My Lady. One kiss I promised myself that I would win you over one day. And it looks I did win you over so one kiss for victory," Adrien asked still leaning in closer. 

"You know what? Screw it," Marinette said finishing the space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist still trying to deepen the kiss. Then all to soon she pulled away. 

"Noooooooo don't pull away I waited to kiss you for two years now," Adrien wined. 

"Oh silly kitty," Marinette said tapping his nose. 

"Was Nathaniel your first kiss?" Adrien blurted out. 

"Actually no," Marinette said with the lightest blush spreading across her cheeks. "It was actually you."

"What?!? When did you kiss me?" Adrien said. 

"Durning the Dark Cupid battle. When you were under the spell of the akuma. It was either kiss you or you take my miraculous and my identity revealed and I would be dead," Marinette said the blush deepening. "We should probably start to do the project."

"Yeah and why didn't you tell me?" Adrien said. 

"I didn't think about till you mentioned it," Marinette said. 

"Ok. Yeah let's get started," Adrien said satisfied with the answer. 

After the Project was Done

"Goodnight Mon Minou. I love you," Marinette said then paused realizing what she said. "Omg I'm so sorry that just came out!"

"It's ok because I love you too, Bugaboo," Adrien said leaning in closer to Marinette. 

"I said on kiss today," Marinette teased wrapping her arms around his neck. Then as instinct he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I guess one wouldn't hurt." Marinette said closing the gap between them. They been only kissing for a second when they heard a hoarse voice. 

"Hey, kid. I'm starving can you like stop sucking face with your girlfriend and go." Plagg said. 

Marinette broke away and said. "We are not dating and I'm guessing that your Adrien's kwami."

"PLAGG I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB!" Tikki screamed flying from her spot. Marinette had never seen her that angry before. 

"This is Tikki and I'm guessing that his name is Plagg," Marinette said pointing at the Chat themed kwami. 

"Yeah. I should probably get going," Adrien said giving Marinette a kiss on the cheek. "Bye My Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hope you enjoy. Please leave kudos and share. Please tell me if you want an aftermath of what happened. I did not want to write a Nathentte but my cousin dared me to so there you go. Thanks for reading! By the way try and guess my age and the first comment I read that is correct I will gift my next story to. Have good day/night. -Wifi


End file.
